wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowbelle
"You don't understand me!!! No one does!"~Snowbelle This page was created by User:Dragonarrow5767, and gifted to me. User:FeatherflightTheSkyWing! Thank you Arrow. <3 Personality No one actually knows what goes on inside this small dragoness's head. First off, she is spacey, vague, and contemplative. She speaks very little, but when see does it's calm and wise. Deep down, she is scared, deeply scarred by something traumatic in her past. She has a pet snow fox, Crystalline, whom she enchanted to be able to allow her to see through the Fox's eyes. It seems like the only friend in the world to Snowbelle is that fox. Snow can be quite, seemingly sweet and gentle, but she will often scream and yell, getting into fits about small things. She is incredibly solemn, and speaks words of wisdom sometimes. She finds herself lost in thought most of the time, and questing her very existence. "I'm not who they say I am...."~Snowbelle Appearance Snowbelle is.... beautiful...She has a thin, fragile build, with shimmering white scales with a silver hue, like moondust. Her eyes are very large, and beautiful, with the colors of an early morning frost, deep blue. She has deep blue triangle shaped patterns down her neck, and has a few across her snout. She wears a Periwinkle lace choker, and silver, snowflake shaped earrings. "So you think I'm sylphlike....you're wrong...I'm a monster..."~Snowbelle Backstory No one knows where she came from, they just remember her standing there, as a dragonet, in the midst of The Mud Kingdom. She was muttering things, and was near tears. Sepia and Bog, a kindhearted MudWing couple adopted her. And raised her as their own, they soon realized she wasn't normal, she was animus, and she was different. They treated her the same, but they always worried for her. The more she stayed in her room, the stranger she became. She studied and enchanted small things. Trying to lfigure out what she was, and why she was there. Sepia and Bog tried to get her to meet others, and gain friends they even considered sending her to an IceWing school, but Snowbelle would scream things like "I can't, I have to stay, I must learn, I'm too dangerous.....go!!!" Since then she stays the same dragoness, vague, and becoming more and more frozen inside.. Until the day she heard screaming. She peeked out of her parents hut and noticed a ghostly gray figure wrapped in a red cloak. Curious, she crept closer. Her eyes widened as she saw the tribe's biggest bully, Frog, grab the tiny dragon by the cloak. The hood slipped from the dragon's head, displaying a gray scaled NightWing, her face contorted in terror. Snowbelle watched, intrigued, and uttered a little gasp as the NightWing chomped down into Frog's arm. Snowbelle couldn't help admiring the little NightWing's courage. The admiration turned to horror as a female MudWing flew out of the crowd and smacked the dragonet into one of the mud huts. Several dragons emerged from the rubble, gasping. The crowd disassembled after the buried dragons were rescued, and left the tiny NightWing curled lifelessly on the ground. Quagmire, a scrawny tan MudWing that Snowbelle had exchanged barely three words with, darted out of his hut suddenly and lifted the crumpled dragonet by her arms. He glanced around nervously, as if to make sure nobody noticed, and began dragging her away. ''What in the name of snow was that about? ''Snowbelle wondered. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)